Burning Metal
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: Something is wrong with Edward and no one knows what. He has been acting strangely ever since he moved in with Mr. Jerald. Roy keeps wondering but can't seem to figure it out, and Ed's attitude doesn't help much.
1. Ed's health

Chapter 1 Ed's health

He chased the man down the street, he heard gunshots and hoped no one had gotten in the Criminals way. As he turned the corner though he saw Edward.

He was grinning broadly and nearly laughed at the Colonel, because of the look on the Colonels face.

"What do you think Mr. God?"

Why did Edward always have to talk to him like that? The shrimp of a kid should adore and obey him. Not be arrogent right to his face! Oh well...that was Edward for you.

"I see you've caught the Criminal. Good job Shorty." Right away he got a reaction, Ed always flew off the handle at comments like that. He walked past a rageing Edward and looked at the cage the Criminal was in.

He would have complimented on Ed's craftmanship, but he was busy fumeing. So he just burned down part of the structure and got Hawkeye to take the man inside to the prison. He looked over at Edward and noticed that he was thinner than he used to be. He seemed a lot smaller and even more frail than before.

"Edward are you alright liveing with Mr. Jones? And where's Al, I haven't seen him in a while." Ed only looked away with a sort of flush on his now pale face. Since when did the Colonel care?

"I'm Fine you Morally Bankrupt Colonel..." He stated sharply with his usual attitude. All Roy could do was stare at him, obviously not believeing his lies. Someone called him so Ed ran over to see what he could do.

"Are you alright Colonel?" Asked Hawkeye politely. When did she not notice things?

"I'm fine...Edward I'm not so sure about..." She looked at his face and saw worry in his eyes.

"If you want I can check into it?" He looked at her and knew she was sincere.

"Actually...I think I'll personally look into it!" He was about to tell her something when one of thier superiors called them and told them that they would be busy for the next week and a half.

"When this is over, we'll both look into it...Isn't that right Hawkeye!"

"Yes Sir!" She saluted him with a smile, knowing something that he didn't know himself.


	2. Threats

He had been worried when the Colonel had started to ask him so many questions. Luckily before he was forced to answer he was called over to help one of the men unload something from the truck. When he finished he saw Hawkeye and Roy talking, he saw her salute and leave him. He hoped that the Colonel would forget about him and leave him alone.

When he was finished he was ordered to go home and get some rest.

"Can't I do anything else?" He pleaded. They told him no and sent him away again. He persisted and they called the Colonel over.

"Go home Edward, and give your Gaurdian my regards!" You can't say no to the Colonel, no matter how stubborn you are. So he headed home.

"I'm home!" He called as soon as he walked in the door.

"You're late Eddy!" Mr. Jones stated angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr...I mean Mas..." He stuttered then went silent.

"You can say it for me can't you Eddy!"

"I'm sorry Master J..." He whispered sullenly.

"Good, your brother is downstairs doing laundry, you get to do the after dinner dishes."

After the man walked away Ed clenched his fists as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

He quickly wiped them away and went to see his brother.

"How ya holdin up Al..." He looked around at the dark room where Al was forced to stay, it was practically a dungeon not a basement. Al was held in the room by a special seal. He couldn't pass the boundry without his body dissolving.

"I'm doing alright...how are you? You may be partly metal, but you're mostly flesh..." He spoke in a sad tone, not knowing what his older brother had to go through because of him.

"I'm great Al, I'll get us out of here soon...alright?"

Al nodded seeing the tears in his brothers eyes. They heard Jones calling Ed so he left.

"Eddy, your going to fix dinner tonight..."

"Of course Master J...whatever you say." He said it in a small submissive tone that made Jones smile devilishly.

"Good boy Eddy, I have a present for you later, come see me in our room after dinner..." He turned and went into his study, leaving Ed to his depressing thoughts.

Later that evening, after doing the dinner dishes, he was told to have a shower. He agreed gladly. When he got in, his acheing muscles relaxed greatly. He had been getting a lot of work done lately. His stomach grumbled and he sighed, he hadn't had a decent meal recently and when he was at the office he had no time for it. He closed his eyes and felt the spray hit his back.

Finally he fell asleep and dreamt. It was a strange dream about the Colonel, that stupid Morally bankrupt Colonel with a God Complex! Of all things why him? It was a wonderful dream though, he felt safe as Roy wrapped his arms around him tightly. He whispered into his ear, softly promising that he would always be safe. Soon the water went cold and he woke up.

"...I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes..." He got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Time to face a different kind of monster..." He sighed. When he knocked on the door he was ushered in by Jones.

"Good boy Eddy, you came straight here like the obediant dog you are. It's time for your present." He laughed, it was a deep throated sound. He patted Ed's head and told him to sit down seiza style.

All Ed could do was sit on his knees on the floor and let his head drop submissively.

"Take off your shirt!" Ed looked up startled but he did as he was told.

Jones walked over and put his hand on Ed's shoulder, Ed flinched and moved

Jones grabbed him and pushed him down so that he was still.

His cheek had hit the ground and it started to hurt a little. Ed hoped that someone would come to the house, anyone would do, but no such luck. No one ever came around especially in the evening.

Something cold was placed around his neck. He almost flinched at it's touch but being pushed to the ground he had learned to keep still.

"Hold still, if you don't want it to hurt!" He kept still as Jones used alchemy to seal the choker/collar onto his neck.

"Now you belong to me!" He grinned almost sadistically as he walked over and sat on the bed. Ed, who didn't want to obey him on his terms, decided to take action but he would have to sacrifice himself for it to work.

"As long as Al goes free..." He said with slight hesitation in his voice.

"As long as Al goes free I'll give myself to you...all of myself..." His head dropped in shame, tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

"Prove it!" Jones said in a lower voice, almost lustfully.

Ed got up slowly and walked over to Jones. Being shorter than him, even when he was sitting, he had to put his hand on Jones leg then lean forward and up to kiss him.

He kissed Jones deeply, a single tear fell down his cheek. He would rather have died than to even go near the creep, but he had to save his brother.

"Good. I'll let Al out tomorrow, now get undressed and come into bed..." Ed swallowed hard as he took off all of his clothes, except his boxers, and slipped into the bed beside Jones.

"I think we'll wait for a little while, before I start showing you how to please your master..."

He said slowly as he pulled Ed closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy before going to sleep. Ed, on the other hand, couldn't possably sleep while in this cruel mans arms.


	3. Brother's Pain

Al was set free, but not after being given a demonstration of the collar's powers.

"If you tell anyone, Edward will be punished..." He snapped his fingers and Ed grabbed at his neck almost screaming in pain. It was like lightning shooting through his entire body.

"Turn it off! I swear I won't tell anyone!" Jones snapped his fingers again and the pain stopped.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Al ran over to him and helped him off his knees.

"I'm fine Al!...Just leave me alone..." He jerked his arm away from Al and left the house, his neck still hurting from the pain Jones had inflicted.

"But Brother...brother..."

"You don't have to stay dowstaires but you will have a few more chores to do and a few more rules to follow." Al nodded and watched Ed leave the driveway.

At the office everyone seemed to stare at him. That's when he remembered that he had a bruise on his cheek.

'Shit! I have to think of a good story...um...come on Genious think!' He walked down the hall and entered the Colonel's room.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked in his most haughty and arrogant tone. The Colonel looked up and stared at him with thoughtful eyes.

'Where did he get that bruise from? Maybe something happened to him. I knew something was wrong! If only I could get off work and figure out what it is!'

"I wanted to breif you on a series of strange murders..." As he finished his sentance Ed's stomach growled loudly. He blushed, remembering that he hadn't eaten that morning, he had been in a hurry to get away from Jones.

"...why don't we talk over a hot meal?" Ed looked up to see Roy's eyes sparkle knowingly, he hated yet respected this smug man in front of him, so he nodded.

"Hawkeye, watch my office, I'm going to take Edward here and brief him on the new murder cases." Hawkeye nodded and took over the paperwork.

As they walked down the street in silence, neither of them wanting to say anything to the other, people started to whisper about them.

"What is that State Alchemist doing with a boy so young..."

"Maybe he's being taken away for some crime..."

"Maybe the boy is so important that he needs a State Alchemist for a bodyguard!?"

Soon Ed got so upset with their babble that he stood up straight and said loudly

"So Colonel Mustang... What do you think about me being the youngest State Alchemist in history?"

Roy almost laughed out loud at Ed's "brilliant" plan and replied.

"Well Edward, I find that strangely for your age and size, you seem to be one of our better Alchemists..."

Almost everyone on the street stopped and stared at them.

"That shrimp boy is a powerful State Alchemist?" Soon almost all of them were talking about him. Roy almost stopped and stared himself. Ed just kept walking with his hands in his pockets. Why wasn't Edward attacking those who called him short? Something was definately wrong...but what?

"So here's the place!" Roy pointed to a little cafe that didn't have many people in it. They walked in and sat down. Almost instantly a meal was brought to their table.

"I know what you like Mustang, I've known you long enough...what will your friend have?" She looked at Ed and smiled sweetly. He surveyed the menu looking for something good.

"Don't worry Edward. Order anything you like, the State pays for mine, so I'll just pay for you." Ed chose a nice steak dinner. When it was delivered to the table he dug into it as if it were about to be taken away from him. Roy watched him and instantly knew two things, one he was being deprived of food, and two he never really learned table manners.

"It's not going to run away Edward, you should pace yourself..." He said it kindly, without any of the usual sarcasm. Ed slowed down almost imediately, which also told Roy something, Ed was now being very obediant even if he was still arrogant.

Who was this boy? Surely not Edward Elric, the sarcastic genious Alchemist!

After they left the restaurant it was dark. The streets were empty and the street lights weren't even on yet.

"So what do you think about this killer Edward?" He looked down at his companion, who seemed almost asleep on his feet. In fact he was practically sleep walking. When he gave into it he started to fall, luckily Roy caught him.

"Poor Edward, what happened to you..." His normally smug grin was replaced by a worried frown. He took Ed back to his house, he wasn't as light as he looked. He felt awkward carrying him bridal style, but he had been in worse situations. As he was walking Ed grabbed onto his clothes and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Roy...your very warm..." He looked down at Ed in surprise, he was asleep...was he dreaming about Roy? Or was he hearing things...maybe there was another Roy...

"You stupid Colonel...quite being an ass...just kiss me already..." Now he knew the truth. Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist, dreamed about his commanding officer...

When he got home he leaned Ed against the doorway and opened the door. Picking him up he brought him inside and layed him on the couch.

"I should put him in my bed..." After thinking for a moment he took Ed upstairs and placed him in the master bedroom. He took of Ed's coat, shirt, and pants. Just as he pulled the covers up to Ed's chest he noticed that he had a lot of bruises and a choker. When he tried to take it off he found that it was permanent.

"What happened to you Edward...?" Ed just rolled over and mumbled something about his brother


	4. Angel in Black

When he woke up he knew he wasn't at home...but where was he...and where were his clothes?

"Oi! What the Hell!?" He was getting a little scared, he had woken almost nude in some persons bed. That wasn't usually good! He heard footsteps and someone opened the door. Ed almost fainted as Roy came in.

"Oh, your awake Edward, good!" He handed him his clothes with the order to get dressed and come eat breakfast. He closed the door with army precision and walked briskly down the hall.

Ed, still in shock, thought he was dreaming. Then he smelled bacon and eggs...With pancakes! He got dressed as quickley as possible and nearly flew into the kitchen.

"Funny, I never thought you would be one to cook..." He grinned at Roy, who only laughed.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Edward." As soon as Ed finished eating he placed his dishes in the sink and started to wash them.

Roy was still eating and as soon as he heard the water running he turned toward the sound. Only to see that Ed was doing the dishes. He nearly swallowed his fork, than started chokeing because he had nearly swallowed his fork.

"You okay Roy?" said Ed still doing the dishes.

"I'm fine...went down the wrong tube is all." When he finally analyzed what Ed had said he realized that Ed had called him Roy and not 'Colonel'. Ed was changeing...and it was a little scary.

When Ed finished he looked at the clock and realized what time it was.

'Shit! I'm late and I wasn't even there last night! He's gonna be so pissed!'

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My Gaurdian, Mr. Jones, is probrably worried about me..." Ed looked worried so he replied calmly

"He knows where you are, I told him that you had fallen asleep at work so I brought you here. He was happy to hear from me and said that you should get more sleep instead of staying up and studying Alchemy books..." Both of them went silent, one wanted to ask if it was true, the other wanted to tell the truth. Ed just nodded and faked a laugh, which wasn't too convincing. He turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Edward...tell me the truth...are you being abused by Mr. Jones? Before you deny it, I've seen all your bruises and the choker that has M.J. printed on the back..." Ed looked over his shoulder and into Roy's deep, concerned, eyes. Tears welled at the corners of Edward's golden orbs but he pulled away from Roy and firmly replied.

"No, I'm not being Abused...the bruises are from training, Al went a little too hard on me, and the M.J. on the back of the choker is the initials of the maker. How can you ask me that? He took me and Al in when no one else would!"

Ed quickly left the house, wipeing away his tears as he started to run toward Mr. Jones's house.

When he got home Jones was waiting for him in the foyer.

"I got a call this morning...do you know what it was about?" He stared at Ed, anger showing clearly in his eyes. Ed nodded and looked at the floor as if he was ashamed.

"I was told that My Eddy was asleep at Colonel Mustang's house. That he was sleeping in Roy Mustang's bed...is this true!?" Ed nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

Snap

He fell to the floor, pain shooting through his entire body. He grabbed at the collar but the pain wouldn't stop.

Snap

He stayed on the floor for a few seconds before getting to his knees.

"If he touched you at all...I'll murder him! And if you let him touch you...I'll break Al into bits and bury him somewhere in the backyard!"

"Wait, you said Al had nothing to do with this..." Ed almost pleaded.

"I decided to change my mind!" Jones growled forcefully.

"I swear he slept downstairs and I slept upstairs...he just layed me in the bed because I was asleep." Ed was almost whimpering and his voice sounded as if it would crack.

"Fine...I expect you into bed at 10:00 every night...if not another peice of Al will be crossed off for burial! Got it!" Ed nodded submissively.

When Jones left Ed started to help Al clean up and do chores. When 10:00 came around he headed up to the master bedroom. There was a note on the door, it read:

'Eddy, I'll be right back. Have a shower, be sure to wash your hair.

Make yourself comfortable.

And wear the clothes that are on the hanger.

Love M. Jones'

It even had little hearts on it, he crushed it in his fist and walked in the room. He went straight to the shower and started to wash up. When he was finished drying off he found the hanger with the outfit he was supposed to wear. He nearly dropped it in disgust. It was a male fantasy costume. He knew because it still had the tag. It had a very tight black leather no sleeved shirt that stopped above his stomach and tight black leather hip huggers. It looked like something Envy had used to wear. Although they were dead now.

"He has to be jokeing! Notheing in the world could get me into this..."

After a few minutes of thought he put on the costume. It came with a small jacket and a long over coat, so he wore the long overcoat. He went and sat at the edge of the bed. The only reason he was wearing the costume was to save his brother but Ed didn't know how much more of this he could stand.

Soon after the hours passed Ed fell asleep sprawled on the edge of the bed. Lying on his stomach one arm was beside his head and the other dangled off the bed. His long blonde hair was splayed out over his face since he hadn't braided it or tied it up. When Jones finally got home it was 3:00 in the morning. He went up to the bedroom to find Ed lying there looking like an angel in black leather. Grinning devilishly he moved Ed over so that he wasn't dangling over the edge and slipped into bed. It was the weekend tomorrow, so Ed didn't have to go to work for two days. He could have his fun and Ed didn't have an excuse to run away.


	5. Days

When Ed woke up it was morning. He had fallen asleep, great he was probrably in trouble! When he tried to move he found that he was being held back by something. Turning he saw Jones chest. He looked up at Jones face and sure enough he was asleep. He tried to wriggle out of Jones hold but found he couldn't. Jones just held him tighter and wouldn't let go, so Ed just stayed there in Jones's arms.

Sometime later Jones woke up.

"Morning Eddy, I like your outfit." He laughed as Ed blushed furiously, he didn't like the way Jones had said it.

"You'll be wearing that from now on but don't worry you can still wear your red coat, the pants and shirt stay though. I bought extras in case you tore them, like you usually do on your travels." Ed's face went pale, he would have to wear the tight black outfit in front of all the other State Alchemists.

If it was possible Jones grin touched both ears, he looked exactly like the grinch. All the hope Ed had about haveing a happy life vanished.

"And keep your hair down. It looks much better this way"

He brushed the hair out of Ed's eyes and kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of the younger boy's lips.

"Now go help your Brother with breakfast" Ed went gladly.

Later that evening both boys were told that Jones would be leaving for a few days. Three days to be exact. Jones pulled Ed into his arms and kissed him passionately. He whispered a promise for when he got back, one that made Ed's ears turn red, then left. Ed closed the door and smiled. Jones was gone for a few days! Ed was in a lighter mood now that it was just him and Al.

He turned to the left, only to see Al there with his shoulders slumped forward.

"Whats the matter Al?" Ed was scared, had his brother seen what Jones did?

"Ed...does he always do that to you?" Al asked with a sad tone in his voice. Ed knew what he was asking and he looked at the ground, sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah...he always does that to me when he's leaving..." He sounded tormented for a moment before laughing and startling his younger brother.

"At least he's gone for a few days! Let's have some fun!" Al agreed wholeheartedly.

"You want me to braid your hair?" Al asked, he liked to do hair for some reason.

"I think I'll leave it down..."

"You should at least change, those look too small for you..."

"Let's just go Al..." They headed out and both decided on grocery shopping then going to the park.

The next day Ed seemed happier than ever. Until he had to go to work.

He headed toward Roy's office and everyone was stareing at him just like they had a few days ago.

"Who are you, walking around these offices?" Hawkeye asked him while trying to sound threatning. She was doing a good job too. He laughed and showed her his watch.

"I must really look different to fool you Luitenant." She let him pass, but stared at him in wonder the entire time. When he entered Roy's office and sat on the couch Roy was reading.

"So, how did your Gaurdian take it when you got home so late?" He kept reading as he spoke.

"He took it pretty calmly and told me that my curfew is no later than 9:50...lame right?" Roy grinned.

"Back when I was your age my curfew was 7:00, you're pretty lucky." When he looked up from his reading Ed was stareing out the window. Roy nearly had a heart attack, were the gods tempting him or something? Baiting him in his dreams, wait, this wasn't a dream. When Ed turned to look in his eyes, he melted.

"So what do you have for me today?" He grinned with excitement.

Roy had another excitement to worry about.

"It's about that killer, apparently he's come here. He's killing young men and boys...never seems to target anyone specific except for the fact that they all have blonde hair and goldish or brown eyes." As he looked at Ed he wondered if he should pass this one, or maybe he would be the perfect bait. He didn't think it was a good idea but Ed was the one who would decide that.

"I was going to ask you to walk around and try to be bait but..."

"I'll do it!" Ed interupted before leaving the office in a hurry, he thought about the way that the Colonel was stareing at him and knew he liked it.


	6. Love me, Hate me!

That night, wearing a long, flashy, overcoat over his arms so no one would see his automail, Ed walked around the shadiest parts of town. As he was walking he dropped the book he had been reading. He bent down and picked it up, wondering if there even was a mass murderer, or if the victims were from different murders and the hair and eyes thing was a coincidence. As he was walking he spotted a bunch of guys near a club. He figured he was dressed for clubbing, why not go.

"This is the best Club, where all of the bad ass killers and gangsters usually hang out!" He knew they were boasting but it wouldn't hurt to go in and look around. Since he couldn't get in by himself he used a peice of paper and plastic to transmute a fake I.D. As he walked up to the bouncer the men that had been talking earlier watched him.

"Hey Hotty! Come my way!" Some of them howled like wolves the others whistled. Ed turned and talked over his shoulder in a haughty voice.

"I thought I heard some Dogs over there? I guess they haven't been put on a leash yet!" He grinned when the men stared at him in shock. He walked into the club and sat down at a table.

After a while some guys came over to ask him how much he charged. Ed knew what they were talking about and got pissed.

"Sorry I only serve actual men..." He grinned when they got angry, then one tried to hit him. He dodged and stepped on the guy's foot. The guy howled in pain when the metal met his bone. Ed quickly dodged through the crowd and sat at the Bar.

"What will you have?" Ed didn't know what to order. He had never drank that much before.

"Just a glass of fruit wine." He surveyed the room silently. He could have busted most of the clubs inhabitants for illegal activity. He couldn't see any girls around and thought it was strange. After he had a few sips of his wine a song that he liked came on. He sat listening when a handsome and kind man asked him if he wanted to dance.

"Do I look like a girl? Cause all I ever get is guys asking me to dance and other things that I don't want to mention!" He was pretending to be angry but he was actually watching the guy beside him carefully.

'Could he be a suspect? He looks capable of doing the work of the killer yet his eyes are so gentle.'

"No, it's Gay night." He laughed when Ed nearly fell off his chair.

"No wonder then..." The guy put out his hand to Ed and Ed decided to take it. By then his song was just ending and a slow song had begun. The guy held Ed tightly yet carefully. He seemed very polite and honest but looks can be decieving. After the dance was over the music blared louder than ever. The guy asked Ed if he wanted to get another drink, Ed agreed. So they got their drinks and sat down.

Everything was fine. Ed and Blue, it so happened that was his name, sat talking about Alchemy. Soon Ed had to go to the bathroom and left the guy sitting there.

When he came back they finished their drinks and went outside for some fresh air.

"Isn't the sky nice tonight?" Ed had drank only two drinks and he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Almost as beautiful as your gold eyes...I can't even compare them with the stars, and your hair is like soft sunlight through glass..." Ed felt flattered but something was wrong.

He couldn't see straight, he fell to the side but Blue caught him.

"The drug is working faster with you...I guess it's because of your automail arm and leg..." Ed only thought one thing as he fell into unconciousness.

'I've been drugged by a man who is twice the size of me. Who talks about gold hair and eyes...

I've been drugged by the killer!' Then he fell limp in Blue's arms as the man smirked.

"He's perfect! So fiesty yet graceful...my golden beauty..."

Ed woke up later and tried to get up, his head was still hurting from the drug Blue had used. He found that he couldn't move and that he was in a strange room.

'Crap! Another madman has me tied up in his room. Only this one is a killer...'

"So your awake Edward. Good I can tell you the rules!"

"First rule I am the boss, the Master, and you are the slave!"

"Second rule, You will not try to escape, otherwise suffer the consiquences!" He cracked his knuckles threatningly.

"Third, you will talk and treat me with respect! Any of these get broken and you get beaten...got it!" Ed laughed.

"What are you gonna do to me almighty Master?" He knew he could break the rope if he could just reach his other hand... Suddenly a fist slammed down into his stomach and he couldn't breathe. He looked up, Blue slapped him hard across the face, bruising his cheek.

"You were saying Edward?" Ed stayed silent and got punched in the stomach a second time.

"Please Master...stop..." Blue nodded.

"Good, you learn faster than some of the others, that's why you'll last longer!" He forced Ed to drink something and he fell back into a deep sleep.

When he awoke he could move, he couldn't see Blue though. He made a dash for the door, holding his surely broken ribs in the process. As he was heading out the door he was pulled back by something. Turning he saw a chain attached to his collar, as he tried to unhook it someone grabbed him by the throat and threw him back into the room. Shutting and locking the door Blue seemed really pissed off. Ed knew he was in a world of trouble...


	7. Missing you

He couldn't leave for two reasons.

Everyone would be disgusted at the way he complied with Blues every request...and he had a chain attached to his choker.

He felt like an abused pet, that's the way everyone seemed to treat him anyway. He had tied up his hair, though he couldn't braid it as well as Al could. He wasn't allowed to wear a shirt, but the tight leather pants where alright. His job was to cook, clean, and be Blue's little slut.

Whenever he displeased Blue he was beaten. He was kept weak so that he couldn't fight back.

He had tried a few times but he just kept getting beaten. Even his automail arm and leg couldn't do anything against Blue. He just caught Ed's attacks then kicked him in the stomach.

"Edward...Come to bed!" He sat down on the bed, his back aginst the headboard, and layed his head on his knees. He knew what was coming and almost couldn't stomach it...

He had been searching everywhere and finally he had found Edward. Someone said they had seen him in one of the apartments, though he didn't look so good. His source said that he looked like a beaten housewife and that they thought they heard the rattling of a chain coming from the same apartment. The worst thing though...was the constant sounds of sex. When Roy heard that his face went pale and he got pissed. Whoever was hurting his Edward was going to pay!

He had been searching for three weeks to find Edward and when he finally found him he was in worse condition then before, he felt ashamed, and felt as if it was his fault. He couldn't even help the one person he loved...

He was gonna puke and he knew it. As Blue shoved his dick harder down Ed's throat he gagged. He should be used to this by now but he wasn't. Blue said that he was going to take Ed's virginity at the end of the week. So Ed was wracking his brain for ideas on how to escape before that.

Finally Blue came, almost straight down his throat.

"Swallow, like a good little bitch." So he did, he would puke later, if he did now he would get beaten. Then he would be too weak to break out.

Blue went to sleep with Ed sitting against the backboard crying. He felt so pathetic, first Jones then Blue. Who else wanted to use him like their little sex toy? He looked out the window and wished for the one person other than Al that could help him...

He found out what number it was and got a disguised agent to knock on the door when the older man wasn't there.

"Yes, who is it?" The agent who's last name was Richards blanched. The boy was a mess! He was bruised, sickly, and looked as if he never slept. The boy stared at him with pleading eyes, he was about ready to grab the boy and run out of there. Since he wasn't allowed he cleared his throat and decided to go along with the Colonel's plan.

"Is John here?" He asked as politely as possible.

"No sorry he's not...I think he lives in 117..." Then the door closed slowly, almost sadly.

After he left the building he got into his car and drove to the temporary site. When he got there, there were four state Alchemists. Not includeing the Colonel Roy Mustang.

When he walked over to the Colonel he was bombarded with questions.

"It was the boy sir. He looks ill and has bruises all over his body..." He almost didn't finish, because of how sad it was.

"He had golden eyes and long blonde hair...he was wearing tight black leather pants and had automail. His right arm and left leg..." He had to stop because the Colonel was giveing orders.

"You did good in helping me find him..." Both men left it at that.

But Richards thought that Colonel Mustang's face was really determined...and really pale.

When they broke into the apartment Ed was in the bathroom recovering. Blue was still naked in bed and seemed to be sleeping happily. They grabbed him and ordered him to get dressed. He looked shocked. Then tried to fight them and one was forced to use Alchemy to incapacitate him.

Roy had gone through the apartment looking for Ed. When he finally found him Ed looked half dead.

"Someone get the Medics up here!" He called out loudly to one of the men.

"Edward...it's me...it's Roy!" Ed looked up at him slowly, his lips were still bleeding a little and his right eye was black. Roy broke the chain off of the choker and looked over at Edward again.

'Richards was right! He is a mess! And it looks like the bruises never end, as if he's the same colour all over' Roy thought disgustedly.

"Hey Colonel...I found your killer..." He tried to smile before his face went into his hands and he started to cry. Roy pulled Ed close to him and shushed him quietly. When Hawkeye came in she nearly threw up. Ed almost looked like raw meat. She brought in the med crew and they took Ed to the hospital.

Roy stayed beside him the whole time, decideing never to leave him alone ever again.

"The entire time...I was missing you..." whispered Ed to Roy before the ambulance took off.


	8. I Love you!

After being in the hospital for 2 months he was able to go home but now he had to go to weekly Psychiatrist meetings, luckily she was an Alchemist, she understood him and the way he worked. When Ed got there his first question was.

"Can you keep a secret?" When she nodded he told her about his past and his brother. She swore never to tell anyone, and she meant it.

"How are you feeling today Edward?" She was kind and never asked for any details. She let him unload when he wanted to.

"I feel...is colour a feeling?" She nodded encourageingly.

"I feel purple...red...and blue..." She thought for a moment then replied.

"Red is angry...blue is sad..." He nodded as he looked at some of the books on her shelf.

"What would purple be then?" She had heard of someone feeling purple but she wanted to know what he thought purple meant.

"Disgusting, and hurt, and pathetic...like the colour of bruises..."

This poor boy had lost both his parents, his brother was a suite of armour, and he had been beaten and molested by a full grown man more than once. She knew there was more...but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I have to go. Our time is up..." Ed walked over to the door.

"Thank you..." He left just as she looked at the clock. He was right. He was usuallly right about things. He was a very smart boy, he just didn't seem to have much luck though.

"I'm Home!" He yelled up the stairs. For some reason Jones kept getting called away on buisness so he didn't see him that often. Since he had Officers and State Alchemists always checking on him, Jones left him mostly alone.

"Hello Brother..." Al seemed a lot quieter. Ever since a State officer told him what had happened.

'The one time Jones wasn't here.' Now Al had taken to being quiet and was almost never happy. He had even asked Roy to tell Jones that Ed had been in an accident instead. To save Ed's dignity.

"Oh, I just remembered...the Colonel is comeing over! You invited him remember." Ed nodded and went upstairs to have a shower. Just as he was finishing the doorbell rang. Ed, his hair still wet, ran to get it.

"Hey Colonel, come on in..." Ed showed Roy to the liveing room.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" Ed grinned. Roy was happy to see that he was wearing his old clothes again and didn't wear that tight black outfit. Right at that moment though he was wearing a towel.

"I'm good...I've been going to that Counselor Lady...she's really nice..." He dropped off there. Roy nodded and thought about what to say next.

"Hold on one minute, I'll be right back!" Ed ran up the stairs and quickly got Al to do his hair.

While Ed was doing that Roy looked around at the house. He would have to have evidence if he wanted to get a search warrant. He looked in a closet and found some Male fantasy costumes. He picked one up and it looked exactly like the outfit Ed had worn a while ago. He looked at the others and found that they were even sluttier than the first. The collection included a school girl uniform with a mini skirt that almost made his nose bleed, a B.D.S.M. costume, and a few really short dresses. He heard Ed coming down the stairs so he closed the door and sat down.

He noticed one major thing about the costumes; they were all Edward's size.

Ed was either a cross dresser or someone was forcing him to do things he didn't want to.

"Ed, I want you to tell me the truth...I..." He looked up to see Ed in a really nice outfit, it was almost suit like. Roy, who was usually in a suit, was a little surprised.

"I was wondering if we could get out of the house and go somewhere..." He looked out the window, as if he was distracted, but the small blush gave him away.

"Sure Edward" Stunned he got up and followed Ed outside.

They walked down a little ways to a restaurant. Some of the women thought that Roy's taking his brother out to a fancy place was sweet. Roy nearly replied that he was dating the boy but stopped himself. He didn't want to be rude, or show Ed that he was interested. Otherwise Ed might think he was disgusting and perverted, just like that Blue guy.

Ed talked to a waitress and she showed them to a back room.

"This place is for business meetings, you did book this place right?" Ed nodded and the lady left.

Roy sat down next to Ed and asked God two things.

'One am I being tempted and two, please help me to not rape him!'

The lady came back with their meals and Ed told her not to disturb them because they were making an important business deal. The woman who had been tipped generously said that she would put a sign on the door.

After serving drinks and leaving the pitcher of water and a bottle of wine she left. She made sure to put a sign on the door.

"Ed...What's going on?" He was being treated to dinner, by a dressed up Ed, who had paid for it all.

"I guess it can't wait till after dinner..." Ed seemed nervous, what was he going to say?

"I've wanted to tell you this...for...for a while..." Roy didn't believe what he was hearing, was Ed saying what Roy thought he was saying?

"I..I love you...I never understood this feeling un...until now..." Even with Roy knowing ahead of time what he was going to say, it was still a shock. All he could do was stare at Ed, wondering if God was smiling at him saying

'Haha, I hope you like this little daydream!' Because it certainly wasn't real.

Ed, stood up, walked over, wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, and started to kiss him passionately. Roy came out of his shock and started to kiss back. After a few minutes both of them broke off to catch their breath.

Roy couldn't believe what was happening, was he actually being seduced by Edward?

"Do you feel the way I do...Roy?" Roy was deep in thought and didn't answer his question. Ed seemed to take his silence as a rejection.

'At least I got to kiss him before he could object; I just hope he doesn't get angry at me...'

Ed sat down and looked dejected. Roy saw him and nearly laughed.

"Edward...before I answer your question you must answer one of mine first..." He wasn't getting mad, and he didn't seem to mind the kiss, so there was hope in the world!

"Did Jones force you to wear that tight black outfit and make you wear your hair down?" Ed was doomed! He had no luck at all...There was no Hope in the world!

"If you promise not to do anything at all...I'll answer your question..." Roy nodded.

"Yes, if you must know, he did..." Ed looked down sadly, he felt pathetic because he couldn't fight back against Jones.

"You answered my question...so here's the answer to your question..." Ed looked up and was pulled into Roys arms as he frenched Edward.

Edward melted and almost moaned at how good Roy tasted.

Someone knocked on the door and they both rushed back to their seats, like naughty children who had been playing when they were supposed to be grounded.

"Come in!" Roy barked, like he did at the office. A woman came in and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but I must change the security tape..." Both Roy and Ed froze, security tape?

"I'll do it...I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist" The girl asked to see an I.D so he showed her his watch and his I.D. Ed did the same and grinned when the woman got excited.

"You're probrably the youngest State Alchemist I ever met!" Ed nodded and explained.

"Actually I am the youngest..." She giggled then left.

"That was close...you know that if we wish to pursue this relationship that we have to keep it quiet?" Ed looked confused. Even though he knew they would anyway because of Jones.

"Because your not of legal age it would make me look like some child molesting pervert..." Ed laughed and was about to say that he was a pervert when he remembered the tape.

"We should take the tape and tell the manager that we were talking about some files that we don't want just anyone to see or hear about...then tell him not to say a word about it..." Roy nodded and they finished dinner.

They left, their hearts lighter and their stomachs full.

"Is there anywhere you have to be Edward?" Ed nodded, looking upset. He didn't want to make Jones mad again.

"I have to be home, it's almost my curfew..." Ed didn't sound happy and that made Roy think back to the skimpy outfits in the closet.

"I'll walk you to your door, and if your Gaurdian asks I was escorting you from Physiotherapy, alright?"

Ed nodded, it seemed like a great idea. When they got to the front door no one was around and Ed knew that Jones wasn't home. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward, Ed's arms linked behind his neck, and kissed him goodnight.

Ed walked inside, he was in a kind of dreamy state, he closed the door behind him. He turned, sighed, and was going to walk happily down the hall when he bumped into Al. He had almost forgotten that Al still lived there. He looked up sheepishly with his arm behind his head as Al looked down at him.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Big Brother!" Al laughed and felt happy for his brother.

"I...Uh...wha?" Ed was confused he thought that Al was going to scold him. Yet he seemed pleased that Ed was dating Roy.

"I was wondering when you two would finally tell each other your true feelings." As Ed chased Al around yelling at him, Al laughing the whole time, they felt almost normal again


	9. Halloween Horrors

Chapter 9 Halloween Horrors!

It was now close to Halloween and Jones had invited everyone at Ed's office, to Ed's surprise, and a few of his buisness partners to a Costume Party. Ed didn't know until Roy told him that everyone had been invited. Ed didn't even want to know what plan Jones had of humiliating him but the worst was yet to come.  
Ed found out what costume he was to wear. It was the Mens Fantasy School girl uniform. Ed tried it on and Al did his hair, the way that Jones had told him to. In the end Ed looked like an actual school girl. He was to play as hostess at the party and wasn't allowed to tell anyone who he was. When the day came for the party Al, who didn't need a costume, was to stand in the hall and scare people. Well, people who didn't know him.  
Soon the guests started to arrive, luckily Ed had told Roy ahead of time what outfit he was wearing. Roy promised that he wouldn't tell anyone and wouldn't call out his name, no matter what.  
So as the people arrived Ed bowed and bid them welcome.  
"Welcome to the party, I'll be your Hostess!" Hawkeye, who as her name suggested, knew instantly that it was Ed. She nearly tripped because she was looking at Ed and not her feet.  
"Welcome to the Party, I'll be your Hostess!" He said when Roy came in. Roy locked eyes with Ed for a moment before pretending not to know who he was.  
"How charming, are you Mr. Jones neice?" Ed smiled but didn't reply. That meant Roy wouldn't tell anyone. After everyone was at the party they started to chat. Ed walked around and made sure that bowls of chips and things like that were full. Someone asked where the bathroom was and he pointed it out. He was walking back down the hall when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a side room.  
"Edward, is that you?" It was Hawkeye, she had eyes like a hawk and ears like a wolf.  
"Yeah, it's a joke kinda...don't tell anyone! Everyone is supposed to guess my name later..." She nodded and walked out of the room.  
Later when some of the men were drunk they tried to get Ed to kiss them, Ed pretended to be shy.  
"Sorry boys I can only give a kiss to the one who guesses my name!" He said in a girly voice with a cute laugh.  
Hawkeye watched, her eyes lowered to look at the ground. She knew it was Edward and she knew that he didn't normally act like this. Al hadn't moved in a while, except to grab at the ankles of the guys who tried to kiss his brother. Hawkeye thought about what Roy had said, something was wrong with Edward, he didn't act this way! Soon near the end of the party it was time to crown the King of Costumes which went to Richards, the guy that had found Edward. He wore a Ninja costume and could actually disapear in it. The Queen of Costumes was Hawkeye, who had worn a renisance dress, and had her hair tied up in a bun. Then it was time to name the mystery girl. Hawkeye was thinking about doing it but it seemed the guys didn't want her to play. She watched sadly as the guys one at a time gave a name. She saw Jones watching Edward, as if the moment of humiliation was entertaining to him. She needed to talk with Al later.  
"Sandry"  
"Olivia"  
"Korin"  
"Sheena"  
"Edward"  
Everyone stopped and looked at Roy, who had called out a guy's name instead of a girls name.  
"That can't be her name...!" Some of the guys protested.  
"Actually it is..." said Ed, then everyone turned their attention to him.  
"It's Edward Elric..." A few of the guys from the office, like Hughs, almost choked on something or spat out their drinks in surprise. Everyone stared as Ed took off the costume. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt underneath which made everyone stare at him even more because his Automail wasn't there.  
"What happened to your Automail"  
"I transmuted some plastic and a few other things so that my Automail isn't visible." Some of the guys thought hard and remembered that the person who quessed his name was to get a kiss.  
"Hey Roy! That means that you have to kiss Edward!" Some of them laughed, others guffawed. Roy fixed his tie and pretended to be nervous.  
"And it has to be a real kiss, not a kiss on the cheek or the forehead, you have to kiss him on the lips!" Hawkeye would have stopped them but they seemed to want this to happen, Ed and Roy that is. Edward and Roy didn't seem nervous at all. Roy was pretending to be fidgety and Ed had turned himself a little paler, but they didn't seem to mind. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" All around the room they started to chant. So Ed, standing on a table, waited for Roy to come over. Roy walked over and both of them locked eyes. Ed pretended to swallow hard as if he didn't really want to kiss Roy. Roy leaned forward and caught Ed's chin in his hand, the room was silent. He leaned in and kissed Edward on the lips. When he moved away again, Ed blushing severely, the room erupted in laughter and everyone started to talk again. Ed jumped down from the table and went to change into his other costume. Roy pretended to head to the washroom and followed Ed upstairs. Hawkeye watched Roy follow Edward and wondered what they were up to. She came to an open door and looked in, only to see Roy kissing Edward, much deeper and more passionately than he had downstairs.  
"You should go back down to the party..." She hid in the shadows and listened.  
"I could...but I'd rather stay here with you..." She heard them kiss one more time before Roy headed back downstairs. Ed was almost finished changeing when Jones came in.  
"Great job Eddy! That entertained our guests! I thought that outfit suited you...come here..." She looked in to see Jones talking to Ed as if he were a dog or an animal similar ro a dog.  
"I don't have to go anywhere tomorrow and it's a Holiday, so that means you can stay home with me. And I won't have any of those nosey State Alchemists coming over and interupting...got it!" "Yes Master J...I'll make sure they don't come over tomorrow..." Ed sounded so depressed and submissive that she nearly walked in and asked where the bathroom was just so she could stop him.  
"Good boy Eddy! Now give me a kiss, I have to go back downstairs..." She watched as Ed kissed Jones, unshed tears at the corners of his eyes. She ran downstairs quietly and ran straight into Al.  
"Upstairs is off limits to anyone but my Brother and Mr. Jones..." Hawkeye felt bad for both boys so she grabbed Al and pulled him into a room where they were alone. "Tell me everything!" Al shook his head.  
"Al, you have to tell me"  
"I can't he'll hurt Brother!" Al said silently crying. Hawkeye went to leave but Al stopped her.  
"If you tell, Brother will be hurt...I can't let you tell anyone!" Hawkeye was scared for a moment then remembered it was Al.  
"I swear I won't tell, but you have to tell me if Ed gets into really big trouble...alright!" Al nodded and let her go. 


	10. Feelings 1

Chapter 10 Feelings 1

After the party Ed and Al made sure that every adult that had been drinking had a ride with someone who was sober. Jones, who had given Ed special instructions, had left with some of his buisness partners. So after Ed changed into the black leather outfit he waited at the door until Jones came home. He waited and waited and finally Jones walked through the door.

"So you did as I asked then, good boy Eddy! Where's Al?" Jones wanted to play with the boys minds for a while. He told them to sit down in the living room.

"Al, I want to play a game with you and Ed! Your going to tell me a few secrets."

Snap

Ed fell to the floor and grabbed the collar, it hurt like hell but he didn't make a sound.

Snap

"Maybe we should make it more powerful..."

Snap

This time it didn't zap him but he suspected that the next one would be even more painful.

Snap

It hurt so much that he couldn't stand it! He started to scream as it shocked his entire system.

"Stop! What do you want to know!" Al said quickly as he fell to his knees on the floor as well.

Snap

The pain stopped and Jones grinned.

"Who is this person that keeps my Eddy away all day? His girlfriend or boyfriend I presume!"

"Don't tell him anything Al! This pain is nothi...Aaaaaagh!" Jones snapped his fingers twice in quick succession. Ed made a small whimpering sound.

"It's Mustang! Colonel Roy Mustang..." Al said quickly, before Jones snapped his fingers again.

"Really...a commanding Officer of the State? You know he can get put in jail for having sexual relations with someone that's underage...don't you Ed?"

Ed looked away from Jones.

"This means Eddy is on a grounding...you can tell your boyfriend that your new Curfew is 7:00 and you must be home by then or else! Eddy go get ready for bed, I have to talk with Al...!"

Ed did as he was told, headed upstairs, and got undressed. Except for his boxers Ed was completely nude. He slipped into bed and dreaded whatever punishment Jones had thought up.

Downstairs Al was being told in great detail what Jones was gonna do to Ed if Al didn't do as he said. Most of it was graphic and Al was still too young to know any of it. Al decided never to disobey again and Jones went upstairs to see to Ed. When he got there Ed was pretending to be asleep.

"Ed it's either you or your brother that gets punished...and I'm much sweeter on you than I am on Al!" Ed got out of the bed and sat on his knees on the floor in front of Jones.

"You know how to please a man don't you?" Edward nodded weakly, he knew what came next.

"Good, then I suggest you make me Verry Happy..." Ed came over and hesitantly reached inside Jones pants to retrieve the prize inside. He started to suck on it slowly, the way Blue had taught him. As Ed started to suck harder Jones moaned in ecstasy. Jones grabbed Ed's hair and started to push himslef in and out of Ed's mouth. Ed had had this happen before, so he braced himself and took all of Jones's abuse without uttering a sound . Jones went faster and Ed's throat felt like it was being torn on the inside. A few minutes later Jones came into Ed's throat.

"Swallow it..." So Ed swallowed, trying not to puke.

"That was good Eddy...I might just lighten up your punishment..." He smirked down at Ed, who didn't understand what he meant.

"Eddy take off your boxers..." He looked down in shame.

Ed slipped off his boxers and stood in front of Jones. Jones grabbed onto a place that Ed always thought was private, he squeezed lightly making Ed yelp in surprise.

"Your turn..." He pushed Ed to the floor and held him there. Ed tried to move but couldn't, Jones wasn't even that strong. Ed was just in a position where he couldn't move. Slowly Jones started to slide his hand up and down. Ed's face was red, he was ashamed of what was happening, he felt pathetic because he couldn't stop the feelings he had. Jones started to go faster and faster and faster. Soon Ed couldn't stand it anymore and came all over Jones hand.

Jones licked it off of his hand savouring the taste. Ed looked away, even more ashamed that his body had given in so easily. Jones went and washed off then told Ed to do the same. Once Ed was finished washing and was about to put on his boxers Jones told him to leave them on the floor.

"You can sleep in the nude tonight...it won't kill you..." Grudgingly Ed slipped into the bed and was pulled against Jones chest.

In the morning Ed made breakfast before Jones got up and headed to the study. He might as well work while Jones was still asleep.

A little while later when he had just finished his peperwork Jones walked into the room.

"I thought that you and I could go out to somewhere special today. Go upstairs and get changed!" Ed ran out of the room and up the stairs. He put his finished report in his folder then went into the bathroom to see what type of outfit Jones had picked for him. To his surprise it wasn't anything revealing or humiliating. The shirt was navy blue and the pants were black. There was an overcoat too, it was also black. He changed quickly and tied up his hair in a ponytail instead of a braid. Jones was standing ready in the foyer when he saw Ed walk down the stairs. He opened the door and let Ed through before locking it behind him. He ushered Ed into the car and got in the drivers side.

"I think you'll love this place..." Which really meant 'Your gonna act happy wether you like it or not'.


	11. Feelings 2

The next day Ed went to work and headed straight for Roy's office. Roy was sitting there doing nothing when Ed came in. Roy walked over and locked the door, after making sure no one else was in the room. As soon as they were sure no one could walk in on them Ed walked behind the desk and sat on Roy's lap. Roy forcefully kissed Edward, he hadn't been able to until now, and sat him on the desk. Ed crossed his legs and put his hands beside him. He looked so full of attitude that Roy had to grin. Ed beckoned to Roy with his finger, then with a wink. Roy smirked at his playful partner, got up, and put his hands on either side of Ed.

"Yes, was there something you wanted Mr. Elric?" Ed grabbed Roys shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him with all of his might.

Then to the lover's surprise the door opened and Major Hughs walked in. He stood shocked for a moment and dropped the folder he had been carrying. He quickly closed the door as Roy and Ed looked at him with shock still on their faces.

"Now I know why you always lock the door when Ed is here..." His face went serious and he looked angry for a moment.

"I want to know what's happening! Roy I need answers now..." Roy stood up and fixed his shirt.

"I was trying to kiss the Colonel here, but you interupted..." Ed said it so plainly that Roy nearly laughed.

"Apparently..." Hughs said in a strange tone.

"I knew Roy was gay and I thought you might be. Even then you two always seemed to hate each other..." Ed blushed and Roy grinned.

"Actually I didn't know Edward was gay either...until he took me out to dinner and seduced me..." Ed's face turned a darker red.

"Really. Well he never did show any signs that he was gay...unlike you Roy, you were always stareing at some guy or another. Hawkeye knows of course...she has eyes in the back of her head."

"So Hughs, you wanted something?" Roy interlocked his fingers and with his elbows on his desk he put his chin on his hands.

"Only to be best man at the wedding! And I wanted you to look over these files..." Ed perked up when he heard wedding. He liked that idea for some reason. Then he thought about Jones.

"Anyway Edward, it's time for your appointment!" Ed looked at the clock, quickly kissed Roy goodbye, and headed out the door.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Roy laughed.

"I normally don't kiss and tell..."

Hughes smirked and made sure no one was listening.

"Is he still a virgin? Or have you fixed that?" Roy looked shocked and Hughs smirk widened.

Ed walked into the office and sat down.

"Nice to see ya again Ms. Connor!" She smiled at him, he seemed to be much more at ease than he used to be.

"So how do you feel today?"

"I feel good and terrible at the same time..." She nodded encouragngly.

"Promise to keep this sealed no matter what!" She nodded and put her pen away.

"I'm in love with Colonel Mustang and he feels the same way about me...we've been on a few dates so far..." She thought about the age difference for a moment and watched Ed, silently fumeing.

"That's where the good feeling comes in! The bad feeling is a deeper secret...sorry I can't tell you about that one..." She nodded.

Ed suddenly burst into tears so she walked over and hugged him. He cried silently for a few moments before he tried to fix himself up. He acted so tough yet led such a hard life.

"I feel as if I'm only a caged animal...first somethig happened that I don't want to talk about, then that killer Blue treated me as if I was a pet...as well as his 'toy'" She jotted a few more things down and made a note to talk to Roy later. She felt a little guilty for breaking her promise but she had to talk to Roy about what Ed had just said.

"Times up...I gotta go...see ya later Doc!" He left with a smile on his face like he did everyday.

She watched him go, not even the slightest note of unhappiness did she see as he walked away from the building. After she knew Ed was gone she called Roy.

"Colonel? Yeah I'm calling about Edward..."

"What about him?"

"He told me a few things that we need to talk about!"

"I thought there was a law about Confidentiality?"

"There is...but this has to do with You Colonel!" He sighed, Edward had told the her about them. He was in trouble now. He didn't blame Edward, Edward didn't know that she would call and demand an explanation.

"He told you then?"

"He told me that you and him were dating! First off he's a collegue and Second he's underage!" She heard him sigh and muttered something to a person that was in the room.

"First off, he's the one that took me out to dinner and told me about his feelings...second it's his choice and third I do love him...more than anything I want him to be happy."

She stopped fuming and listened to the way he talked. He sounded very sincere about his feelings.

"I should get back to work, Ed should be arriving for a debriefing..." She could have taken that as the sick joke it was but she decided to ignore it.

"I will call you later to discuss a few other issues, since I don't trust his Gaurdian, Ed never talks about him for some reason..."

"I understand, goodbye." He hung up the phone and continued to stare at Hughs.

"I can't believe what you just asked me..." Hughs nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"Answer the question...Flame Alchemist..." He loved to push Roy's buttons.

"I haven't touched him yet...we just started to date..."

"Yet..." Roy smirked, Hughs wasn't as dorky as he portrayed himself to be.

"Just give me the files and get out of my office..." Hughs got up saluted him and headed for the door.

"Just so you know...your secret is safe with me..." Roy nodded, Hughs was always a good friend.


	12. Decision

. Jones had decided once and for all that he was going to make Ed his and his alone. So that afternoon he made Al leave the house to go grocery shopping. Al knew something was wrong and headed for the office. It was a long sprint though, he didn't know how Ed got there on time every morning.

"It should take me a little while..." So he ran as fast as his metal body would let him, hopeing it wasn't too late to get help.

In the bedroom Jones was waiting for Edward to come out of the shower. When Ed was finished he was told to sit on the floor in front of Jones in the nude.

Ed sat there with his head down. This was it, he knew Jones was going to take his Virginity. He didn't know how he managed it but he held onto it for this long at least. Jones walked up to Ed menacingly and pulled the boy upward for a kiss. Ed was still on his knees and was told to open his legs a little. He did as he was told. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as Jones kneeled behind him. Jones licked the tears off Ed's face and grinned when he saw fresh ones. He pushed Ed forward so that he was on his hands and knees and spread Ed's cheeks. He placed his tip at Ed's entrance and pushed in roughly. Ed tried to hold in a scream as he felt his insides tear. Jones stopped for a moment then began to thrust himself in and out roughly, makeing Ed yell every time he pushed back in. Jones began to go harder and faster spurred on by Edward's screams. After a few moments of torure Jones came into Ed. Ed screamed one last time as his insides began to burn. Blood and semen dripped onto the carpet as Jones pulled out of Ed. He stayed where he was on hands and knees. Jones leaned forward and whispered cruelly into his ear.

"Now you belong to me, no one will ever want a slut like you...so you might as well live as my own..."

"Your wrong...your wrong...That's not true!" He yelled as Jones laughed at him. Ed clenched his fist and hit Jones in the head as hard as he could. Jones looked at Ed in shock then fell to the ground unconcious, his head bleeding where Ed had hit him. Ed crawled over to the corner and huddled there holding his legs to his chest as he cried.

Al arrived a few minutes later with Roy, Hughs, and Hawkeye. They quickly went upstairs to find Jones lying unconcious and Ed huddled in the corner. Hughs put hand cuffs on Jones and pulled him against the wall. Hawkeye went to Ed but he wouldn't let her or Al near him. Roy walked over and they backed away.

"Ed, it's me Roy...it's alright...we have Jones in custody..." He got down on his knees and pulled Ed to his chest. Ed sat crying against Roy as Roy held his love tighter.

All of a sudden they heard a yell. Hughs was against the other wall and Jones was free. He snapped his fingers glareing at Ed.

"That was a bad thing you did Eddy!" Ed fell to the ground screaming in pain as the collar shocked him without stopping.

"I don't appreciate misbehaviour!" He snapped again and the power increased. Roy quickly grabbed the collar takeing on most of the pain. He snapped his fingers and pressed it to the collar. The metal melted and it fell off Ed.

Who by now was so badly hurt that he was barely breathing.

Hawkeye smacked Jones across the face with her gun and made him unconcious again. She tied him up tighter than Hughs had and stood behind him.

Al came upstairs and told everyone that the Ambulance was on the way. Roy looked down at Ed and saw a puddle of blood beneath him.

"Shit! He's bleeding!" He wrapped Ed in a blanket and told him to hold on.

The ambulance came quickly and they took Ed away on a stretcher.

"Roy...you go with him..." Al said softly.

"But you're his brother..." Al shook his head no.

"He needs your support...you care for him in a much deeper way than I do..." Roy nodded and was gone.

"Are you alright Al?" Al nodded.

"Do you need proof to put him in jail?" Hawkeye and Hughs nodded. Al showed them around the house includeing the basement where he had been held captive, the closet full of mens fantasy costumes which also had a few toys and other sick artifacts, then gave them the collar.

"I'll testify at court against him as well." Al knew it was risky. If they found out that he was just a suit of armour then he could be put in a lab and studied.

"Al, that would be putting yourself in danger..." Al nodded, then Hughs got an idea.

"Or we could put someone inside you and have them speak. That way if they tell you to take off your helmet there'll be someone inside." Al nodded, it was a great plan. Now all they had to do was hope Ed got over what had happened.

At the hospital Ed refused to let any male near him except for Roy. So Ed was attended by all female doctors and nurses. After he was all sewn up and had been in the hospital for a month or so Ms. Connor came to visit and saw Roy sitting by him.

"Good afternoon Colonel...Good afternoon Edward..." Ed looked up and smiled at her.

"Nice to see ya Doc." She sat down and told Ed of a new book she had found. He listened intently and asked her if she wouldn't mind lending it to him sometime. She nodded just as her watch went off.

"I have to go...my patients are waiting." Ed grinned.

"Thats why they're called patients!" She laughed and left them alone again.

"Ed...I have an important question to ask you..." He was about to ask when someone ran into the room.

"Ed, oh my god are you alright! I came as soon as I heard..." Winry stopped and looked at Roy who was holding Ed's hand and leaning close to him. Pinako walked in and his Teacher followed.

"It seems the whole family came to see you Edward..." said his Teacher with a smile. Roy got up and decided to wait in the hall.

"Who's the cute guy Ed?" asked his Teacher, her smile widening. Ed's face went red and everyone laughed.

"Edward...are you...and Roy...?" Winry asked hesitantly. Ed nodded, his face turning a darker shade of red. Pinako smiled and held her pipe.

"Good for you Shorty...got yourself a boyfriend..."

"Who you calling short you old Hag!" Everyone laughed again. Ed felt safe now, surrounded by family and friends.

"Ed, I just remembered...wasn't it your Birthday a while ago? Your 18 now!" Ed smiled, he was 18, that meant that he wasn't a child anymore. He could legally date Roy out in the open now. Soon everyone had to leave because the visiting hours were over.

Just as she was leaving Roy asked Pinako if he could talk to her.

"Sure. If it's about Ed..." She smiled "You have my permission..." He went pale. Pinako wasn't stupid, she knew that Roy was going to ask Ed to marry him. The only thing in the way was the legal papers.

"I...You knew?" He calmed down and smiled. She held out her hand and he gave her the papers to sign. She just finished as Winry came back to find her.

"What's that Granny?" Pinako grinned.

"Want to go to a wedding?" Her face lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Edward hasn't said yes yet...I haven't even asked him..." Pinako smiled. She knew that Ed would say yes.

"Maybe you should do that now..." He nodded and walked into the room. Everyone had come from around the corner and listened at the door, includeing a few nurses, doctors, and even some of the patients. They were waiting for Ed's famous explosive reaction.

Roy walked in and sat beside Ed.

"Ed...I have an important question to ask you..." Ed nodded looking serious. Roy got down on one knee and held out a very beautiful yet simple ring.

"Will you marry me?" He sat in shock. Roy was proposeing to him! They waited like that just staring at each other before Ed jumped on him.

"Of course I will, you morally bankrupt Colonel with a god complex!" Everyone heard a crash and laughed. When they opened the door, Ed was sitting on the floor in front of Roy who had just sat up. They looked at each other and laughed. They turned when they heard clapping. Half the hospital had heard and came to congradulate them.

"Can I be a Grooms maid Ed!" Winry begged. Ed nodded with a grin. He stood up and helped Roy off the floor. Roy slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him in front of everyone. Ed turned three shades of red. As everyone started to talk about wedding plans.


	13. Wedding

Roy stood there annoyed as the tailor fixed his cuffs. He had never liked shopping for clothes but this was important. Hughes walked over and nodded at the work the tailor was doing.

"You look really good Roy, wonder how Ed looks..." With that Roy calmed down a little. He wasn't allowed to see Edward for one week till the wedding. Al and Hughes kept each other up to date on where they were going and what they were doing so the two grooms didn't get to see each other. He stood there thinking about what Edward was going to wear. Until the tailor pricked him with the needle and he remembered were he was.

Ed came out of the change room with a grin. He struck a pose, one hand was in his pocket and he flicked his hair with the other.

"How do I look Al?" He could hear Al crying so he walked over, worry etched on his face.

"What's the matter Al?"

"I never thought I'd see you get married...this is the best day Ever!" Ed laughed as Al stopped crying.

"Wanna help me with my hair?" Ed grinned, he knew what the answer would be.

"Do I! We'll have to do it later though... The pants on that outfit are too long for you..." Soon the tailor came over and they asked him to shorten the pant legs. When he told Ed that they might have to give him a different outfit, because he was so short, he had a coniption. The tailor apologised and fixed the pants. When he looked in the mirror he knew that Roy would love it.

Later as he and Al were passing the Fantasy Clotheing store Ed saw a school girl outfit and got an idea.

"Hey Al, let's stop in here..." Al looked shocked when he saw what store Ed was pointing too. He was going to say no but his brother was already talking to the sales clerk about the outfit.

"Sorry, we don't sell things like that to children..." Ed was getting a little upset now. Every store he had gone to had asked why a child would want things like a suit for a wedding.

"I want to get it for my Honeymoon...it's a surprise for my Husband..." The guy stared at Ed as if he was hallucinating.

"Your not old enough to get married kid!" Ed lifted his hand and showed him his ring. Then showed him a picture of Roy and him kissing.

"Isn't he handsome?" Al sweatdropped, Ed really wanted that outfit...but for what? Did he really want it for Roy?

"Fine, as long as I don't get sued and you can actually afford it, pipsqueek!" Ed almost lost his cool but handed over the money instead. The man's eyes went wide and he wrapped up the outfit for Ed and gave it to him.

"Have a nice day!" Ed grinned as he left. As he walked a plan unfolded in his mind, and he knew he would have Roy at his mercy...

"Brother? You have a scary look on your face..."

Ed blushed and told Al they might as well head home.

"He bought what Al? Geez what is he thinking!?...It has a mini skirt I bet you anything..." Hughes was talking to Al in the front room as Roy tried to listen in from the study. Ed had bought something with a mini skirt? He tried to picture Ed in the mini skirt and he got a nose bleed. What was Ed thinking? Was he trying to make Roy rape him? Cause if Ed tried to seduce him in a mini skirt he wasn't going to go easy on him...

Damn, he couldn't wait for the wedding. Scratch that...he couldn't wait for the honeymoon.

It was finally the day of the wedding. Ed was nervous, he hoped he remembered all of the vows...luckily they were doing an older ceremony that had less vows than the new age ones.

"I'm finished Brother!" Ed looked at his hair and smiled at Al's handiwork. He had braided his hair with red and blue ribbons in it. It didn't even look girly, Ed grinned at himself in the mirror. He had a use for the ribbons later.

"Edward...it's time!" He looked up at Winry and Hawkeye, both were wearing light blue dresses and both looked like renisance women. Hawkeye especially. Ed swallowed hard as he heard the music play. Ed had no clue what Roy would look like, he hadn't even seen Roy for the practice ceremony! Winry had taken his place.

First Winry then Hawkeye walked out into veiw. Finally it was Ed's turn and he walked nervously up the aisle. As he did he saw a lot of kind faces and people that he knew.

But he also saw a few faces that didn't look kind at all, the few family members that Roy had. When Roy explained what Edward looked like they thought he was a very enthusiastic young girl. When they finally met him they had nearly died. He turned his eyes to the alter and saw Roy standing there waiting for him. As Ed came up Roy held out his hand to him. Ed took it and stood in front of Roy.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to witness a binding of Holy Matrimony. Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. May you both live long and prosper. The vows..." Roy turned to Edward and smiled encourageingly.

"With this candle I shall light your way, with this hand I shall guide you. Your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine." Edward nearly melted, then remembered what he was supposed to say.

"With these hands I will care for thee, my loyalty will know no bounds for I shall never be without you."

Roy smiled, Ed had been nervous but the hard part was over.

"Are there no parties that object to this binding of souls?" Al started to cry and Pinako patted his shoulder. Hawkeye wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and Winry smiled. Someone from Roy's family was about to stand up but was pulled back down by someone else.

"The ring..." Roy took out the ring and held it for everyone to see.

"With this ring I thee wed. Edward. I will always love you..." He slipped the ring on Edward's finger as tears of joy came to the corners of Ed's eyes.

"You may now kiss the groom..." Edward stood on tiptoes as Roy bent down. Right when they kissed everyone erupted into applause. Ed grinned and they both walked down the aisle hand in hand.

They got to the limo at the end and Roy held the door for Ed.

Later they came back for the reception and sat at the head of the table. When they were finished dinner and the cake there was dancing.

Winry apologized to Roy and stole Edward for a dance.

"Wow Ed, this is kinda weird...but I'm really happy for you." Ed laughed and spun Winry. When the dance ended a slow song came on. Winry retreated and left Ed alone on the dance floor. The crowd of friends and family partred to let Roy through. He took Ed's hand and led him in a waltz. Everyone there smiled at the two, except for Roy's brothers.

When the dance was over Roy kissed Edward and everyone applauded. As Ed started to dance with a few other people Roy left the dance floor and watched.

He was watching Ed dance with a cousin of his when he heard someone argueing. He went over to the other room and found his two brothers, they were twins and never could agree on anything.

"I told you, you never listen to me!"

"This is not happening...I don't believe he would do something like this!"

"He just did...what you think it isn't him?"

"No I think he was forced into it!"

"Forced into what...Gregory...Fredrick..." They turned to see Roy leaning against the door frame and they looked at the ground guiltily.

"...Roy...are you seriously in love with that small fry?" Roy laughed.

"No of course not...I only just married him! And quit calling him small fry...he gets upset when you say things like that..." Ed had come to find him and listened in. He looked around to make sure no one else could hear what was going on.

"That Slut...I heard he was with two other men before you..." Edward looked at the floor, tears comeing to his eyes. Suddenly he heard a loud crashing noise. Luckily no one but Ed heard it.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing!" Ed ran into the room to see Roy holding the guy against the wall.

"Don't ever say that about Edward again..." He had his fingers right in front of the guy's face. He had forgotten that he didn't have his spark-gloves on. His younger brother was still scared shitless though.

Ed ran over and hugged Roy from behind. He turned and his expression softnened.

"Let's just go back to the party Roy..." He looked up at him, Roy could see that he had been crying. He dropped his brother and Ed led him out of the room.

"You know that the blonde kid just saved you from certain death right?"

"Shut up..."


	14. Honeymoon

After the party Roy and Ed left for their honeymoon. Roy shifted slightly and smiled down at the blonde. Ed, who had a glass of wine, was takeing a short nap on Roy's lap. He brushed away the hair from Edward's face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Looking out the window he smirked. They were nearly there. Roy had decided on the place they were to stay. It had a beautiful ocean veiw and was completely secluded. It also had it's own hot springs and cove in back. As the limo stopped Roy picked up Ed bridal style. Ed woke up and wrapped his arms around his Husband. He knew that they weren't going to sleep till way later and grinned.

As Roy got changed so did Edward. When Roy was finished he looked around for Ed.

"Edward...come to bed..." He heard Edward call back and opened the door to hear him better.

"Hold on a second...be right there!" Roy didn't like the way it sounded, Ed had put a fake tone of sweetness in his voice and Roy knew he was up to something. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited. When Ed finally came into the room Roy's nose began to bleed. Standing in front of him was Edward in a japanese school girl uniform. It was blue and the skirt barely covered him. Ed's hair was tied back in the blue ribbon Al had braided in earlier. The red one was tied in a bow around Ed's neck. He smiled and bent forward, pretending to push his skirt down so it covered himself.

"Don't stare to hard or you'll embarase me..." He said it in a shy voice with a wink as Roy started to swear.

"Edward, you planned this didn't you!" Ed came over and put one hand on Roy's thigh. With his other hand he shushed Roy and kissed him softly. Ed leaned forward and pushed Roy down. Roy swore again as Ed brushed his erection.

"Fuck Edward...don't play with me..." Ed grinned and pushed Roy against the headboard. He untied the ribbon from his hair and used it to tie Roy's hands to the board behind him.

"Now you can't escape..." Ed said in a cute girly voice. He twirled around with a light blush on his face. Roy moaned in anguish. Why was Ed being so cruel? Ed slowly untied the scarf around his neck and pretended to drop it. He turned and bent to pick it up giving Roy a perfect veiw of his backside. He had purposefully 'forgot' to put anything on underneath. Roy smirked as the ribbon he had been working on came free. He pretended to still be tied up.

"Why are you so cruel to me Edward..." Ed smiled, he had wanted to do this for a long time. Ed sat on Roy's stomach. He bent forward and kissed Roy softly.

"I like to have fun...that's all..." Roy grinned and flipped Ed so that he was on top.

"Edward I'm in the military...simple silk ropes don't work on me..." He showed Ed the ribbon then tied Ed up with it.

"Bastard...you were just playing along the whole time?" Roy nodded. He kissed Ed with his whole being as he began to take off his shirt. Ed closed his eyes and sighed. He was in the arms of his lover now.

Ed opened his eyes wide when he felt something intrudeing in personal space. Roy had slipped his fingers into Ed and started to stretch him. He pushed in and out softly and heard Ed moan as he hit the one pleasure spot. Roy moved down and decided to tease Edward a little. He took Edward into his mouth and started to suck on him.

Edward was in total bliss as Roy started to suck on him. Then he sucked harder and licked Edward's tip.

As Roy was doing that he had added two more fingers. He hummed softly as he pushed his fingers in and out of Ed. Finally with a loud cry Ed came. It wouldn't be the last time though.

"Holy Fuck you Colonel Bastard..." Roy grinned as Ed tried to catch his breath.

"...Edward...this might hurt for a minute..." Ed nodded as Roy put lube on himself. He placed himself at Ed's entrance and slowly pushed himself in to the hilt. Ed flinched for a moment and Roy stayed still, Roy tried to make sure that there was as little pain for Ed as possible. Soon Ed relaxed and nodded to Roy who started to push in and out slowly.

As he got faster Ed started to moan with pleasure. Roy swore, Ed was so tight. He slammed into Ed again and again as the pressure built up.

"...Fuck Roy...god this..." Ed could barely take it any more and thought he would explode.

Roy felt Ed's walls clench around him and both came at the same time. Roy pushed in two or three times more before pulling all the way out. He lay down beside Edward and smiled slyly down at his subordinate.

"So how do you feel Edward?" Ed looked up at him and grinned.

"Let's do that again..." Roy laughed and kissed Edward hard.

They were going to have a happy life together, along with Al of course. Ed would never leave his brother to the cruelties of the world.

End


End file.
